The offeror proposes to develop a nanoSPRi (nanoenhanced Surface Plasmon Resonance imaging)-based sparing assay to translate nanoplasmonic biosensing array technology to its practical use in monitoring a panel of cytokines in serum of Atopic Dermatitis patients. The preliminary results indicated that the nanoSPRi assay could detect cytokine levels down to sub pg/ml concentrations. The key advantages of the SPRiSA? include significantly reduced sample volume, multiplexed analysis, high sensitivity and specificity along with direct sample flow (microfluidics).